Sovereignity
by Alx-Senpai
Summary: A rickety private airship, a storm, no heating and Larsa and Gabranth! The ingredients to this shameless little oneshot  M, Larsa x Gabranth, Third Person, Very beginning of FF12, before 'Lamont' comes along.


**Okay! The third out of three starter fics for my account! :3 I promise I do more than just Final Fantasy 12! ;o; A shameless little oneshot, Larsa x Gabranth.**

**Characters belond to Final Fantasy 12, Which belongs to Square Enix, and not me.**

**:3 Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

'I abhor airship flights.' Was the very first thing to come out of Larsa Solidor's mouth when he boarded his ship in the early hours of the morning.

And let's be honest:

Airship flights are miserable. They can be twice as miserable if a storm brews up out of nowhere and it becomes rickety, not to mention very, very bitterly cold. For his majesty Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, this horrible nightmare was a reality as his airship had left no more than an hour ago to leave Bhujerba and made headway to his home in the Royal City of Archades. The crimson streaked sky had become dark and menacing, and finally rain was pouring out of the sky.

Pulling his large plush blanket around him with a shiver, he nuzzled into the side of the Queen bed in his private cabin, which was pushed to the wall.

Gabranth had only stepped out of the room for a moment, but even that made Larsa un-easy. As the lights began to flicker on and off, Larsa hugged closer to the wall, the sound of the rain against the airships exterior becoming much more audible.

The intervals between the lights turning on and off began stretching longer, until finally Larsa was curled up in total darkness.

KRAK.

The lightning flashed into the window, bathing the room in a momentary bright light.

The thunder roared soon after, and Larsa's heart began to thump heavily, fear coursing through him like fire.

"G-Gabranth!" he yelled, hiding his head in the covers as the thunder crackled again.

"Gabranth!" he yelled a second time, much louder than the first attempt.

The door flung open, a dozen imperials at the threshold, Gabranth at the front.

"L-Lord Larsa?" he stammered, voice muffled with a steely reverb by his Magister plate.

Larsa blinked at the flush of sudden light, and sat up, giving Gabranth an apologetic look.

Gabranth let out a minor sigh- the kind only Larsa would recognize due to the rarity of it- a nodded to the other, lower imperials, who marched off as he closed the door to the room.

"Forgive me, Gabranth-" the boy began, "I became frightened and I-"

He was interrupted by the sound of Gabranth's armor clinking as he walked over to the bed, sitting on its edge and removing his helm.

"No, your majesty, forgive me for leaving you for even a moment without warning."

Larsa frowned, taking the helmet from the others lap, placing it on top of a night stand in reaching distance of him.

"Just, I would feel more secure if you-"

Again, the boy was cut off by a noise- this time something mechanical. Larsa felt himself become twice as hold as he was before, and the door creaked open, this time a woman in place of the imperials, wearing an East Ivalice Company-esque uniform- One of the part of staff from his fathers private airship.  
She bowed modestly, and began to speak.

"Please forgive us, your majesty, but the internal heating system is going to be shut off for the night. It will be returned tomorrow and the allotted destination time is late tomorrow evening. We apologize for the inconvenience."

And just like that, the woman was gone, door closed behind her, not sticking around for any possible temper tantrum onset by the delay and the heating issue.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the two, and Larsa curled up against the wall again, shivering violently.

"Your- Larsa, are you alright?" Gabranth asked, turning his head.

"I'm just… Chilly." He said, trying to stop the shaking from affecting his speech.

Gabranth gave another sigh, and moved closer to the boy, allowing Larsa to rest his head on him.

"Ah!" he gasped, the armor a hundred times colder than the air.

"Take that off!" he scolded, sitting up fully, placing the slightly warm blanket on the place where the plate touched his skin.

"You'll catch a death! Your armor will only make it worse!"

He put a hand to the mans forehead, cold skin meeting cold skin, Gabranth leaning away slightly.

Doing as he was told, Gabranth began to un-hinge the amour, its clasps clicking as he un-tightened them. He stood for a moment, setting the plate safely down on the floor on top of a blanket, and returning to Larsa's side.

"Thank you." the boy said, setting a re-assuring hand on Gabranth's leg, moving closer to him, and allowing his head to rest on the others shoulder.

Gabranth didn't move, save for a few shivers, and allowed the boy to heat part of his body.

"Please, Gabranth.." Larsa finally said, pulling on Gabranth's arm gently.

"Lay under the covers. You're going to freeze! I can't have the person who is protecting me turn into an icicle!"

Gabranth nodded stubbornly, and pulled the blanket over himself, holding Larsa close to him, more intent on keeping the boy from getting too cold than anything else.

"G-Gabranth?" he asked, after laying in silence for some time.

No reply.

"I have been thinking- About... About everything. I know I have been cold towards you for some time… and I know it's my fault that I have so much diplomacy work.."

His voice slowly became soft, its rigid overtone gone.

"And I would just like if you forgave me, Gabranth- I didn't mean to say those things to you… I was being childish and stupid. And I didn't know how they would make you feel, and I know now that it was foolish. Noah... I beg of you…"

He turned, to see the stony blank face of his protector close to his.

"And.. I … I.." he stammered, choking on his own words.

Gabranth ran his hand through Larsa's hair, moving it from his face.

Without a single word, he moved in closer, lips meeting lips, body meeting body. Larsa's skin was soft, and pale, much different than Gabranth's tanned skin, covered in battle scars and muscle that was so perfectly toned.

Gabranth was fully surprised when he felt Larsa push back-

It was… strange. How someone so young and, from what Gabranth considered, innocent, would know to push back with fire.

"A-Ah…"

Gabranth pulled up the boy's shirt, pushing back the covers so he could get mobility, and began to kiss across his stomach, wandering down to the cusp of his pants, sending shocks up the dark haired boy's body, making him shiver.

"Gabranth… I… I've wanted this…"

He was taken very aback by Lara's declaration, stopping in his proverbial tracks and looking up at him, startled.

It would be a question for another day _why_ he wanted this, but for now Gabranth would ruin something like what he had- The two, although alone often, were never out of the watchful eye of his older brother or his father. And although Gabranth took it upon himself to personally protect Larsa, the two others Judges who were on Larsa's side were around often, always lingering, wary of Gabranth's intentions…They had said the 'intentions' line to him before, but Gabranth was never fully aware of what they meant.

"Gabranth? Are you-?"

Gabranth blinked, and Larsa smiled, aware that the man was lost in his thoughts.

"I don't care… If you don't want to carry this out- But it would be quite nice if you pretended."

The man frowned, and moved back up Larsa, mouth landing on the others forehead.

"I do want this, just as much as you."

Larsa felt the pull on his trousers, Gabranth's freezing cold hand snaking its way down his legs. Larsa used his own hands to brace himself on Gabranth's hips, a little worried of what would come next.

Gabranth's mouth went level to Larsa's hips, soft lips kissing across the inside of his thighs, allowing a moan to escape from Larsa, his tongue licking up and down Larsa's length, taking him in fully into his mouth, teasing the tip slightly, ramping his speed, which caused Larsa to moan and whine, grinding his hips and holding Gabranth's shoulders, pre-cum welling up and falling into Gabranth's mouth, Larsa obviously feeling embarrassed. From Larsa's secretive reading of acts of intimacy, he knew he hadn't 'lasted long'- But this was his first time, Gabranth hoped it was at least, and it was to be expected.

Gabranth flashed a look that drove ease into Larsa, and Gabranth kissed up the small boy's stomach, face moving parallel with the others again, kissing across his forehead, pulling at his own pants and steadied himself in front of Larsa.

"I trust you, Gabranth." He blurted out, biting his lip.

Gabranth looked up at him, and smiled sweetly, kissing the boy on his cheek before thrusting into him, causing Larsa to gasp sharply, his breath hitched.

"Quietly, Larsa... You can make noise, but we don't want to get caught…"

Larsa nodded, sitting up slightly more, breathing fast, heart pounding and head spinning.

This… This which he had only day dreamed about shyly as he pretended to be thinking, but was actually watching Gabranth do his daily activities… Which were more or less along the lines of making sure Larsa came to no harm and watching disapprovingly as Larsa procrastinated.

Something, however, caused his mind to go blank- Mainly for the fact that he and Gabranth were having sex.

It hurt horribly, but Larsa didn't know that pain was what he was supposed to be feeling.

"Ah- A~h… You're hurting... Me…"

Gabranth took this into note, and moved faster, causing the boy to cry out a small bit- Which, again, was to be expected for his first time anyways.

"Move with me…" he murmured, and Larsa began to move his hips with Gabranth's, causing the child to rear his head back and cry out, feeling the original pain transcend into an odd feeling of hollow pleasure.

With the one hand that wasn't bracing himself on his guardians back, he grabbed part of the adjacent blanket, stuffing it in his mouth so that he could scream without calling attention to the two's romp.

Larsa had a difficult time padding it in his mouth, probably because he couldn't concentrate. He moaned Gabranth's names- "Gabranth, oh Gabranth…" at first, and when Gabranth moved even faster, his heart melted as the boy started to call out his actual name.

"No-Noah! Please, harder…" he moaned, finally pushing the blanket inside his mouth at last, moving with the man- no, not the man, his love- on top of him. Gabranth had to ask later _how_ Larsa could possibly know that 'Gabranth' was a façade. His real name was Noah fon Ronsenburg. He wondered, momentarily, how much that Larsa really knew about him- No doubt everything.

"More… More…" the boy moaned, moving the blanket for a moment so that he could plead for what he wanted. Naturally, the man could only oblige to the beseeching, thrusting further into the boy, slamming up against him.

"I'm co- Oh, gods, Noah…" Larsa cursed, on the edge of screaming- Gabranth felt himself nearing the same place, too, murmuring the boy's name softly, and feeling a sudden wet, hot liquid on his stomach-

He followed only a moment later, spilling his seed inside of the boy, collapsing to the side of Larsa, who was out of breath.

Gabranth decided that it would be best not to say anything, and he rolled on his side and held the trembling boy close, kissing him very gently.

"I… I would very much like to do this again some other time. And then a lot after that…"

Gabranth could only smile, nodding.

"Yes, your majesty…"

Larsa was quick to sleep, and Gabranth allowed him to curl up against his body, leaving him only once to lock the door to the room.

By daybreak, the heating was back on and most of the rain had let up-

Larsa was shaking uncontrollably the whole day, his body un-accepting of the foreign substance inside of him- The cover story was that he had gotten sick last night and that's why there was so much noise.

He enthusiastically limped out of the Aerodrome, he and Gabranth surrounded by a mass of armed judges and imperials, Gabranth right by his side, holding his hand with cold Magister plate.

Something caused the little Prince to look up and smile to his guardian.

"I do so adore airship flights, don't you, Gabranth?"

Gabranth could only smile.

"Yes, your majesty…"

* * *

**xD TAKE OFF THE MAGISTER PLATE.**

**Take it allll off.**

**(I totally didn't just do that.)**

**Anyways, reviews make me happy! :3  
**


End file.
